Acceptance
by Pepper07
Summary: Zak was told his power would stop Kur. Now he is Kur, the key to Earth's destruction. He doesn't want this fate; he just wants to be normal. But when he's backed up against a wall, Zak will learn that the only one who can decide is fate is him.
1. Chapter 1

This is my rendition of what happens after they discover Zak is Kur. I guess you can say this is my take on the episode that every one is waiting for :) This will be short, so like maybe two more chapters. Who knows. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Secret Saturdays.

* * *

"_Uh Professor?" _

_The relic glowed brighter and brighter as Doyle walked closer to Zak, now pointing it straight at him. The mercenary couldn't help but gasp, his mouth falling open at the discovery. Doc watched his brother-in-laws face, realization dulling his mind as his eyes traveled up to his son. Drew followed as well, mouth dropping in horror. Soon the whole Saturday clan was staring at the battered eleven year old boy, shock in dread silencing them._

_The monster wasn't Kur at all. It was Zak. _

_Zak looked at them concerned, not realizing his eyes were glowing bright orange. "Mom?" _

**Acceptance**

_Days later......_

"This has to be a mistake," Drew huffed pacing around the room anxiously. Dawn was beginning to seep into the windows, casting long, dull shadows in the room. It had been a couple of days since their latest battle against Argost, and the scientists have been wide awake, desperately trying to disprove the fact that Zak…might be Kur.

Doc stood by the window, thoughts running so rapid that he wasn't hearing a word she was saying. Doyle was on the other side of the room, leaning against the wall next to a sitting Fiskerton, the gorilla cat having fallen asleep just minutes ago. The mercenary spared it a pitied glance. The poor cryptid hadn't slept since the discovery. Doyle couldn't blame him. He hadn't gotten much either.

"You said that you had to repair the artifact correct?" Drew continued, "Maybe it's just a malfunction."

"We've been over this already. That relic is not a piece of technology," Doyle said almost harshly, "you know better than I do that cryptid artifacts don't work like that. You can't just accuse it of being busted just because you don't like the results."

"This is my baby were talking about!" Drew snapped back, tears beginning to sting her eyes. She held them back, refusing to break down. She instead turned her back to her brother, staring at the ground. "We could have been too close to the beast and it just got confused. I mean Zak had just been inside the thing. Maybe he got some residue from the real Kur onto him."

Doyle shook his head. "Then Fisk would have had made it glow too. And we did test Sis. The farther Zak walked away it dimmed. He got closer and it glowed like the sun. We've been studying that stupid stone for the pass three days and found nothing. We've gone through a crake full of legends and nothing. There's nothing else to look for."

Doc, who had been silent for most of the evening, turned around purple shadows casted around him. When he spoke his voice was unusually soft. "Drew your brother is right. We have picked at our research with a fine tooth comb. All the test point to Zak being…." He couldn't say it. Saying it would make it true. It would mean that he accepted it. He just couldn't- wouldn't do that. Zak could not be the key to unleashing the ultimate evil. Not his boy.

The siblings bowed their heads in defeat at Doc's solemn words. Drew finally sat down, covering her face in her hands. "We drilled into Zak's head how deadly Kur would be if released, how we had to capture and isolate it." Tears finally fell, sliding down her pale cheeks. "We did this Doc! We discovered the Kur stone, we unleashed its power!" Doc worriedly sat down by his wife, holding her to his side as she continued. "What if the other secret scientist found out? You remember how they acted when they thought Fiskerton was attacking everyone. Think about how they will take to Zak being Kur!"

She hadn't meant to, but when Drew said 'Kur' it sounded bitter, almost to the point of hateful. They all stilled at the sound, truth sinking in. The room eloped into an uncomfortable silence, the trio avoiding each other's eyes.

They were unaware of Zak standing right outside the door listening to everything. Wide eyed, he slowly backed away from the door, his body suddenly numb. Unable to stand there any longer he turned and ran, unnoticed tears falling heavily down his face.

It was another minute before Drew finally spoke up, her voice barely above a whisper. "Our baby doesn't deserve this. He's just a child. We can't strip his innocence away like this."

Doyle clenched his teeth together, guilt submerging into his heart. "I should have never fixed the stupid artifact. If I would have left it alone, all of us would be happier. All attempts to control Kur would have come to a halt. But all I accomplished was ruining my nephew's life!" His fist slammed into the wall, the mercenary ignoring the pain the shot through his knuckles. Fisk simply rolled to his side, unaware of anything happening. "Darn it how could this have happened?"

"Both of you have to stop!" Doc shouted shooting up from his position and grabbing Doyle's rearing fist. "None of this is anyone's fault! We can't sit here and pity ourselves for something we had no control over!"

He looked at his wife, "Maybe you're right Drew, and maybe unearthing the Kur Stone caused this. And sure it would have been better if we didn't know the truth," Doc let go of the younger man's hand. "But it doesn't matter now. What matters is Zak. I know for a fact that there is not a trace of evil anywhere in him; and we will prove it. Kur or not he is still a Saturday. Nothing will ever change that."

Drew nodded a new determination in her eyes. "You're right. Zak is still our boy and so far he's used his power right. He might be a little too adventurous, but he has never disappointed us. I believe in him."

"We just have one problem, and it's bigger than the other scientist," Doyle pushed off the wall, amazed that all this noise hasn't woken up Fisk. He dropped his voice. "Argost is still out there. You saw how crazed he looked when Zak defeated him. What's going to happen if he finds out? He won't stop at nothing until he gets his hands on Zak."

"He's not going to lay a finger on my baby again." Drew practically hissed, remembering the bruises that began to develop on her son's face after the battle.

Doc put his hands on Drew's shoulders, "He won't find out, because we are going to tell no one. Not even the secret scientist will know about Zak. This is between us. We will protect Zak." Doc looked back out the window, "Nothing will happen to our boy."

0000

Zak didn't realize he was running until the morning air hit him, cold wind smashing into his face as his feet padding hard against the dirt. His sights were on the forest outside. He didn't know why, but he wanted to reach it, as if they would give him comfort, hide him away from the world and his family's regret.

His foot caught on a rock, smacking hard into the ground. Zak hacked up dirt, ot attempting to pick himself up. Whether it was from the pain in his knee or the pain in his heart the eleven year old didn't know, but he began to sob loudly. He curled himself into a ball, dirt sticking to his clothing and skin. He didn't care. He hoped that maybe the dirt would help hide him from everyone, hide them from the monster that they just discovered he was.

Zak didn't understand. All his life he had been on the good side. His mom and dad are top scientists, studying exotic beast, keeping them hidden and safe. Zak was suppose to be apart of that. He had fought countless villains. Heck, he just saved the world from Arrgost; the scariest creep he ever met. He had risked his life to protect the Cryptid's that he loved and befriended. He was supposed to be the key to saving the world; not the thing that was going to destroy it. "It's not fair," he sobbed whipping his eyes with his sleeve. "It's not fair!"

A flutter of wings reached his ears, something landing softly beside him. Zon nuzzled her beak into his hair cawing in concern. Zak lifted his head, the cryptid inching closer, wings closing around them. With a small, sad smile Zak began to pet her, snuggling up into the bird.

"Hey Zon," he whispered goose bumps appearing on his arms from the chill outside. The sky now had an orange tint to it, casting beautiful pink and purple hues into the water below. Usually Zak would think this sight was beautiful. But now he could only stare at it with a sense of emptiness.

"This sucks," he sniffed, resting his chin on his knees, arms circling his legs. The cryptid settled behind him, "I kicked some major evil butt, only to find out that I'm supposed to be the _king_ of all that is evil. I don't want to control cryptids. I don't even want this power! I just want to be normal." The bird cawed and the boy rolled his eyes, "Well as normal as this family can be."

As the two sat there watching the sun rise over the water, Zak's' mind fell onto his parent's conversation. His mom was usually the strongest out of all of them. To see her sad like that, was heartbreaking, especially since he was the one that caused it. He laid his forehead on his arms. Maybe it would be better if he disappeared. Runway and hide himself from the rest of the world. Then his family won't have to worry anymore. They can live peacefully again. They still had Fisk, Komodo, and Zon. And if they wanted to, could have another child to take his place.

"Who would want to love a monster like me anyway?" Zak's sighed wiping away his tears.

'_You are not a monster_,' Zon's thoughts touched his making him jump. It was like a delicate buzz in his ears, the soft loving words surfacing in his mind as though he was reading them off the pages of a book. Zak never experienced this before. He turned his head cautiously towards the prehistoric bird, confused and slightly frightened by what had just happened.

"H-how did you do that?"

Zon cocked her said chirping at him. '_I didn't do anything child. This is your doing. Ever since the Ice land, your power has been surging, trying to connect with something. So I accepted it and our minds are now linked.' _

The boy's eyes widened. "What no Zon! You can't do that it's dangerous! I can't control this I could hurt you!"

'_No you won't. You shouldn't doubt yourself like that.'_ Zon snuggled against Zak's shoulder. _You have a special gift. You should be grateful of it, not afraid.' _

"Grateful?!! Why would I be grateful for a power that makes my family hate me?" Zak snapped angrily standing and stalking away from the bird. "It's anything but a gift. It's a curse! I am a freak that no one can trust anymore. I am the key to destroying the flipping world! The all mighty Kur! Don't you get that I could take advantage of you right now? I could make you fly off this cliff and into the rock pits below. I could order Komodo to rip you apart!"

'_Komodo wouldn't last seven seconds in a fight with me.'_

"You know that's not what I meant," Zak's shoulders slumped anger depleting as soon as it came.

Zon stepped closer to the youngest Saturday. '_I don't care what you are; ancient evil or not. You are my boy,' _she pushed her head gently to his chest looking up at him,_ "You have loved and cared for me saved my life countless of times. I could never leave you Zak. Where you go I will always follow." _

"You," Zak looked lost, holding onto Zon's words as it was the only thing that could lead him back, "You mean that? You don't care?"

'_Of course not, I love you.'_

Zak's heart swelled, a real smile spreading across his face. He wrapped his arms around the bird holding it close, "Thank you Zon. You don't know how bad I needed to hear that." The boy whispered into her neck.

Zaun chirped happily, nuzzling him affectionately back.

0000

As the figure watched the young Saturday speak with his pet, he couldn't help the sinister smile spread across his face as if his head would split in two. He had come here for petty revenge against the interfering family, and planned on just killing the boy, oh so slowly; but was reward with so much more.

Who would have thought the little goody two shoes Saturday was the key, _his key_, to unlocking the power to ultimate destruction. He was a feisty child, but breaking him until he was an emotionless pawn will be the sweetest of things. The man couldn't help but chuckle as dark and cruel thoughts swarmed his thoughts.

Destiny would be his. And young Saturday would be as well.

0000

Zon sensed something wrong before she actually heard or saw anything. Her body tensed under Zak's hold, heart beginning to beat fast. The boy frowned, thinking that he had something to do with it, until the bird like cryptid began to squawk viciously her mind still open to him, '_Danger!'_

They were in the air born immediately Zak yelling in shock. "Zon what's wrong?!"

A hand roughly seized his ankle, yanking him down. He cried out, the young Saturday losing his hold on the cryptid. Zon caught his arm with her talon. _'Hold on Zak!'_ She began to shriek wildly, beating her wings hard and fast. He did as she told, gripping her leg and looking down to see who had a hold of him.

Zak's face paled as he noticed the large red hand attached to Argost's man servant.

"NO!" Zak screamed, the spider- like creature pulling savagely down on his leg. His grip tightened, and the eleven year old screamed in pain.

"Now, now Munya don't hurt the boy too much," Argost walked beside his servant, smiling up at Zak evilly. "You're going to hog all the fun."

Zak swallowed fear flickering wildly in his eyes. "How… how are you here?! I thought those cryptids nearly ate you!" When he last saw the man not days ago, he was a living wreck, the creatures succeeding in ripping his clothes and hair to shreds. He looked like his old self, maybe better, the bruises that Zak inflicted gone as well.

"Yes I was indeed worse for wear," He glared darkly at the boy, Zon growling in return, "I guess I would have to thank you for that wouldn't I, boy." A smile was brought back, but his hate filled eyes never left the hovering child, "There are some perks to operating Weird World. A few rare cryptids in my possession have interesting healing powers."

Zak bristled, "Of course you would use a defenseless creature to your own advantage."

"And you don't?" Argost gave Zak a very smug look, "You use those incredible powers of yours to control the minds of cryptids. They have no choice but to follow your command. It's funny how we are opposing forces yet our ways are very similar."

"I am nothing like you."

"No you are not. You are more. Much more," He stepped towards Zak, a chill growing up the boy's spine as his enemy neared. "The shell of a boy, truly a perfect hiding place. And in the child of a secret scientist no less; how charmingly ironic," White claw like hand grabbed Zak's face, forcing the boy to look straight into Arrgost's eye. Zon began to screech, flapping her wings wildly trying to pull Zak higher in the air. '_Stay away from my child!'_

"Munya, can you please take care of the infuriating creature?" Argost drawled looking toward his companion. The pressure on Zak's ankle was released, the hand quickly seizing the bird by the neck.

Zak dropped to the ground, eye's wide. "Let her go!" He growled, reaching for the claw. He was stop again by cold hands grasping his shoulders, pinning him.

"If you don't want your pet to die I suggest you do as I say boy," Argost said near his ear fingers digging into his skin. Zak flinched.

"My parents know you're here," the boy bluffed though his voice cracked, "Our security system had to of caught you coming in. They'll be here any minute!"

"Adorable bluff really," Argost scoffed, "But I'm afraid your security system has been tampered with. Monsack's flies do love to feed off of electricity after all and I forgotten to feed them this morning." Eyes darkened, "Did you actually think I would have come unprepared? The only people who know I'm here is you, boy."

"What do you want?" Zak shuddered, watching his friend helplessly struggle in Munya's vice grip.

"Retribution; for the misery you caused me in the Arctic," The hand struck his face, the force knocking him to the ground, Zak blinking back stars. Zon struggled harder, '_Zak!!'_

"Kur was my destiny. I was supposed to harness its power and unleash it upon the world. I traveled around the world for years looking for this beast. It was my obsession." He stood above the youngest Saturday. "I would have accomplished it all if you and your miserable family wouldn't have stuck there noses into my affairs."

A sensation began to prick at Zak's mind again. It was different from Zon's thoughts. It was a low hum instead of a buzz, words bold and hard. **'I'm here, don't worry.'**

"Kur is gone Argost. Get a new hobby, one that doesn't make you a total whack job. How about knitting?"

That earned Zak a kick in the stomach.

He heard the two voices in his head scream, the air being knocked right out of him. His eyes widened as he was unable to breath. Zak curled himself into a small ball and began to cough viciously, Munya's low chuckle drowned out by it.

"Don't try to be cute with me child. I know the truth now; that my destiny can still be acquired." Argost grabbed Zak's shirt collar, raising him to his knees. "I will admit I feel somewhat foolish. I should have realized it the first time we met in the jungle, when you unleashed your power. Your parents are so naive, thinking your power was to be used to good when in fact it's the exact opposite. Isn't that right little Saturday, or should I say Kur."

Zak's blood ran cold.

'_KOMODO DO SOMETHING NOW!'_

Zon's panicked thoughts hit Zak as Komodo materialized out of thin air, ramming its head right into Munya's side. He rocked the heavy man forward, releasing his hold on Zon, the bird attacking the servant's face. Munya's growled in rage, trying to fight off the two cryptid's vicious attacks.

As his friend's distracted the servant, Zak took the opportunity to kick out at Argost, foot colliding with his chest. The man fell back, mostly from surprise, and Zak turned and ran, putting as much distance between them as he could.

"Get the boy Munya! Forget the damn cryptids, GET-THE-BOY!!"

'**Get Zak out of here!'** Komodo told Zon, vanishing as the servant angrily reached for his neck. The spider-like creature searched the grounds frustratingly for the large lizard. **'I'll keep freak over here busy!' **The reptile swished his tail rapidly across Munya's feet, sending him sprawling. **'Go!'**

Zon didn't need to be told twice. The prehistoric bird came behind Zak, grabbed his shoulders and rocketed into the sky. Argost attempted to make a grab at his ankle again and Zak kicked his foot out, catching the man's nose and sending him backwards. He screamed in a mixture of rage and pain, the sound following them as soared higher and higher.

"We got to warn mom and dad! Fly towards the house!" Zak yelled, heart ramming crazily inside his chest. Argost knew he was kur! How this of happened?!!

'_We need to get you to safety first,'_ Zon soared towards the forests, high above the tree top, _'Your family second. That man is after you and you only. Your family will be fine.'_

"No you don't understand Zon! He will use them against me! He will hurt them! We've got to turn back!!"

'_I'm sorry but we-AHHHH' _Zon's thoughts turned into a horrible cry of pain, dropping altitude and nearly letting go of Zak. He looked up worriedly, seeing a sharp feather like object in her wing. Eye's wide, Zak turned his head. Argost not far behind them, his cape held out like wings keeping him in the air, a terrifying snarl on hi face.

"Since when the heck could he do that?!" Zak yelled horrified, Zon quickly gaining speed. Argost wasn't far behind, keeping up with the pair.

"You can't escape boy!" Argost called, "I let Kur slipped through my fingers once. I will not let it happen again!"

Zak could see him reach for something else, his mind racing. What ever object the man was going to reveal, it was designed to hurt Zon. That much was certain. He could already see blood dripping from Zon's injured wing, making his stomach churn. She couldn't get hurt because of him again. He wouldn't allow it. She was right. Argost wanted him and only him. And that's what he was going to get.

Zon's eyes widened, knowing Zak's thoughts. _'Zak don't you dare!'_

"Sorry girl," With both hands the boy pinched her tough leathery skin, causing the cryptid to release him on reflex.

'_NO!!'_

The young Saturday's stomach dropped along with him, wind whipping around him in a cyclone motion as he fell faster and faster. Zak couldn't stop the scream coming from his lungs. Maybe this wasn't the best of plans. But it worked; Argost quit chasing Zon and swept down towards the boy, pulling his cloak down to his body to gain speed. Zak let himself smile.

Zak grabbed his claw, shooting it at the man catching the cape and in one fluid motion retracted it, pulling himself towards his enemy, free hand curled into a fist. Argost could do nothing but widen his eyes as the boy's fist crashed once again into his face, a cracking sound emanating from under Zak's bruised knuckles. The boy pushed off Argost- thankful for his uncle's training- and leaving the stun man to fall somewhere in the forest.

Closer to the tree tops Zak used his claw again to grab a tree branch from below, planning to swing from it and into the ground. He didn't see Zon anywhere in the sky; he hoped she had went back to help Komodo, or maybe warn his family. Nervous jitters began to fill his chest. He hoped that he could run from Argost long enough until help came.

Zak was suddenly hit with limbs and leaves, earning many scratches and bruises on the way down. He closed his eyes, swinging his legs out in advanced to catch himself. Unfortunately for him, the wire got caught onto another branch, snapping as he swung forward. His eyes snapped open as he hit the ground hard tumbling down a small hill. He couldn't stop himself from heading towards a small grouping of rocks, forehead smashing into the stone first. Pain racked through his skull, dark spots appearing in his vision. 'Some one, help me!'

That was his last thought before unconsciousness claimed him.

* * *

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

(BLUSHES DEEPLY) Oh my Golly Gosh! I cannot believe all the reviews I got from ONE chapter! Thank you all so much! They were amazing each and every one! But I must admit I felt the pressure to make this story the best it can be haha, and that's why it took alittle too long. Sorry about that, I wanted it to be perfect for you guys!

So I hope you enjoy and again Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I do not own Secret Saturdays. Though I wish to be a secret scientist one day :3

* * *

Argost's body seemed to radiate anger. His fall was broken by the trees lucky enough, but his thick cloak was snagged in between the branches, his body now hanging ten to fifteen feet above the forest ground. The man clenched his teeth together, a low threatening growl seeping between them.

"That little brat will pay for this," he hissed. He managed to get most of the cloak untangled, one last piece still caught between some leaves. Delicately his sharp fingers unraveled it, falling gracefully to the ground below. The older man landed with a small thump, quickly inspecting the rips and tears that now decorated the thick fabric. He snarled. This was an expensive piece of clothing!

V.V. Argost gingerly touched his face, feeling the cracks from the child's hits. The anger rose higher in the older man; an inhuman shriek tearing out of his throat. "That boy doesn't realize how lucky he is that he possesses the power of Kur!" Because if he didn't Argost would snap his thin little neck like a twig.

The boy was not going to make a fool out of Argost again. Kur's powers belonged to him and him alone! No puny worthless child was going to take that away from him. He would get the last laugh, and Argost will have the delightful satisfaction of stripping the boy of his defiance. And oh how he would make it painful!

He just needed Kur alive. He never said he needed him unharmed.

From the blackness of his cape, Argost pulled out a worn medallion, the gold chipped and blue stone within it dull. He held it in the air, turning in each direction very slowly. North east it began to glow. Argost's smile twisted.

"I'm coming my little Saturday," He started in that direction, following the relic towards his prize.

00000

_Fiskerton was climbing; the sky pure blue not a puffy cloud in sight. He relished the warm sun on his fur, a breeze making the trees sway softly. The cryptid could not help but laugh with joy. He loved to climb towards the sky, until he was high into the tree tops, away from usual cares and dangers. _

_The gorilla cat found a nice thick branch, shaded by thick green leaves. He leapt onto it, crossing his legs and leaning on the trunk. With a content sigh he closed his eyes listening to the birds fly around him, the sun's rays warming him. _

"_Fisk!" he heard a voice call. The Lemurian peeled an eyelid open, looking down at the ground that he was so far from. Rich grass grew bellow; a meadow of colorful flowers planted everywhere. But nothing could have called his name._

"_Fiskerton buddy! Where are you?" A boy came into his line of vision, salt and pepper hair hiding his face. A huge grin grew on Fisk's face, waving his hand wildly in the air as he shouted for his brother. _

_(Zak, Zak up here!)_

_The air began to drop, a shadow starting to form around him. The branches swayed, the leaves whipping around the cat harshly. Fisk looked around in confusion, not expecting such a drastic change in weather. _

_He looked back down at Zak, eyes widening. The boy was on his knees, shaking hard from what Fisk could tell. The cryptid took no time in climbing down, swinging from branch to branch in order to get to his ill looking friend. _

_The sky darkened, wind stirring the trees madly. No matter how many branches Fisk leapt down, he couldn't reach Zak .The Lemurian's heart quickened. He knew he wasn't that high up!_

_A shadowed figure appeared from the darkness of the woods, sneaky towards the young Saturday. It held no detail; the thing a black form. The only thing the Lemurian could make out was the whites of its soulless eyes and white pointed teeth. Fisk screamed. (ZAK, WATCH OUT!)_

_The boy finally looked up, and his appearance made Fisk's stomach clench. His usual tan skin was white and clammy. Bruises peppered his cheek and the gorilla cat was pretty sure blood matted his hair, some running down the side of his forehead. What was worse was the fear that practically seeped out of very pore in the child's body, eyes wide as saucers. _

"_Some one- Some one help me!" he screamed, reaching towards Fiskerton. The cryptid forgot the branches, jumping clear out of the tree and down towards the boy, reaching out to him. At the same time, the figure leapt for the Zak, cackling like mad. But Fisk was going to make it first; he knew it. _

_A force knocked against him- like an invisible screen- separating Fiskerton from Zak. Fisk growled, pounding on it heavily, trying to make it crack. (No, no, no! Zak I'm coming!)_

You cannot help the boy_, A stoic voice whispered to him_, He is Kur; our enemy. He must fend for himself.

_Fiskerton never felt so much rage before, snarling up at whatever spoke to him. (He is just a kid! No one has the right to put such a fate on him! Now back off!)_

I cannot. His fate is sealed. You can do nothing.

_The shadow figured latched itself onto Zak, the boy sinking into the darkness of his body. Zak eyes were closed tight, tears falling down his face. Fiskerton yelled in terror beating harder and harder onto the invisible shield. That thing was going to take his brother away from him while he stood by and did nothing. _

_(ZAK!)_

_The shadow figure looked up at Fiskerton. The darkness dissolved into a pale blue, white hair sprouting from his skull. Fisk's heart stopped in his chest, air sucked right out of him. V.V. Argost looked back up with an insane grin twisted on his face. "_Kur is mine to control now! And you will never see your precious brother again!_" _

_The two vanished into the ground, leaving Fiskerton in mid air, staring at the vacant spot where his brother once stood. _

_Fiskerton had let Argost take Zak. Fiskerton had let his brother down. _

_A cry erupted from his throat. (NOOOO!)_

Fiskerton's eyes shot open. He sat up from the wall, his fur standing on end. Never had he experienced such a nightmare. It seemed so real. Almost as if Zak had tried reached him some how. His mind told him to calm down, telling him that the passed week has plagued his mind into having horrific dream. But something in the back of his mind told him that it was something more. That maybe Zak was really in trouble.

Doyle noticed that the cryptid was awake, breathing heavily. He frowned, leaning down towards Fisk, "Hey big guy you okay? You look a little shook up."

The two Saturday's looked over at the pair, coming towards them. Drew became concerned at the sight of the Lemurian.

"He never gets this worked up," Drew put her hands on Fiskerton's arms, "Something must be wrong? What is it hun?"

"He might have had a nightmare," Doc leaned in too. "It's been a rough week. Who could blame him?"

Fisk ignored their worried looks, too deep in thought. If it were truly a nightmare, wouldn't Zak trying to be hurting him? Instead he saw Zak being hurt- by Argost none the less. He had never seen the eleven year old so vulnerable before.

And what about the voice of the Lemurian, the one that held him back. His duty was to protect the world from Kur. That's why his race existed. Was he supposed to leave Zak be and not care about the child's actions. Fiskerton couldn't do that. Not to Zak. He was the most important thing to Fisk. He was his best friend; his brother.

The lights began to flicker above them. Doyle's scowl deepened, looking at Doc with a very annoyed expression. "You did remember to pay the electricity bill right?"

Doc glared at the young man, crossing his arms. "We don't have an electricity bill. We harvest our own. The circuits must be acting up."

"That's strange; I thought you did a routine check two weeks ago." Drew asked.

"Guess he missed a spot."

"I didn't miss anything." Doc frowned, more in confusion, walking towards the wall. His hand landed on a hidden latch, popping open the hidden panel from its place. "Everything should be running in pristine condition."

Drew came to stand beside her kneeling husband, handing him a small flashlight. "We've had a lot on our minds in the past month or so. You could have skipped something…"

"I didn't skip anything." Doc shined the small light scanning his eyes for any sign of damage. Colorful wires ran in all direction, bunched neatly together. Doc didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He was about to comment when he saw a spark out of the corner of his eye. "Wait a minute…"

The professors reached his hand inside, and with quick reflexes snatched whatever was in the wiring. Something crunched in his palm. Doc withdrew his hand, standing to show his wife. "I think I found the culprit." A flattened brown and purple bug lay in his hand, wings twitching.

Drew looked at the bug type cryptid, eyes narrowed. "Monsack flies? What are they doing here? They're habitats are half way around the globe." Doyle came to inspect the creature as well.

"Well for what ever reason its here this little guy's been feeding on our power."

"Doc these things travel in flocks! They're could be hundreds in our system right now. How in the world did they get here?"

"Hey wait a minute… I've seen those before." The mercenary's eyes suddenly widened, "At Weird World."

Fisk's ears pricked up. It couldn't be.

A fierce squawk came from outside the glass bouncing as something hit it. The four turned their heads to see Zon flapping madly outside of the window. Fiskerton was the first to reach her, throwing the window open and shouting in his own language, (Zon what's wrong? Where's Zak!) He didn't fail to notice the knife like feather in her wing.

'_That man…he's trying to take away Zak_!' The bird panted back, _'Komodo is trying to hold of the spider like human, but I don't know how much longer he can handle it! And I tried to get Zak to a safe place but that foolish boy worried more about us than himself. I lost him in the woods; along with Argost!_'

"Fiskerton what's going on?" Drew asked, not understanding the prehistoric bird. She was also aware of Zon's wing. "She's hurt Doc!"

Doc frowned, his eyes darkening. "I know that weapon anywhere. It's Argost!"

"But why attack Zon? She wouldn't have fought back unless," Drew paled. "Zak!"

'_Fiskerton, Argost knows that's Zak's Kur!' _

(How!!?)

"Fisk what did she say!!" Doc's s hands tightened into fist, the Lemurian going stiff at the other cryptid's words. Fiskerton, voice barely mute, relayed Zon's declaration to the others; knowing the Saturdays could somewhat understand him- especially when it involved Kur.

Drew's hand flew to her mouth, "Argost's knows about Zak!?!?!"

There wasn't a moment hesitation before Doyle's jet pack switched on, the mercenary in the air. "We've got to hurry and find him!"

00000

Zak slowly opened his eyes, a dull pain thumping in the back of his head. With a groan he began to sit up, his lower back sore as he lifted up from the ground. His whole body hurt; he could barely move with some part of him aching. Blinking heavy eyelids the boy began to look himself over. His knee was bleeding, shallow scratches littered his hands and a horrific pain shot up his muscle every time he moved his right ankle.

Where was he? And how long had he been lying there?

"How did I get here?" Zak muttered under his breath, his hands patting his head delicately. He hissed as his fingers brushed against the cut, hair damp with what the eleven year old boy knew was blood. Well that was just peachy.

Zak glanced to his side, a pile of rocks nestled there, his claw weapon few feet away. Looking at his with creased brow, the boys memories flooded back. His heart beat increased inside his chest, bouncing off his sore ribs.

Argost. He knew he was Kur. He was somewhere in this forest. Oh God how long had he been out!!?

Zak pushed himself slowly up on shaky limbs. He managed to get to his feet, not daring to support himself on his left ankle. It pulsed with pain without putting pressure on it. "Oh man this isn't good. How am I supposed to run when I got a twisted ankle?"

Hobbling forward Zak managed to pick up his staff; the claw no where insight. Oh man his parents were going to kill him; if he ever saw them again. The boy shook those thoughts away, using his useless weapon as a crutch. He made it to the trees, using them for balance as he made his way deeper into the forest. The shadows should give him some sort of camouflage.

Zak wondered how Zon and Komodo were holding up. The reptile could fare well enough by himself but facing Munya is a different story. Not even his dad could take the spider creep by himself. Komodo could run, but if he were to get caught… the boy didn't want to think about it. And Zon was hurt. Even if she could help the other cryptid her injured wing was going to slow her down. "I hope she listened to me and got help."

A twig snapped in the distance. Zak jumped, back knocking against a tree and his ankle flaring as he accidently put pressure on it. He lifted the staff; though his was clawless, the metal pole would do well for a weapon.

The bushes rustled and Zak's muscles tensed heart beat increasing with each secant. A small brown rabbit hopped out of the shrub, nose twitting as it nibbled on some grass. Zak blinked.

"This is embarrassing," Zak couldn't help but grin at his paranoia. He had to focus; the boy was the woods after all. Anything could have made that noise. He couldn't let his fear get him like that. As long as he kept moving he should be safe. At least for now.

The eleven year old pushed off the hard bark, watching as the harmless animal looked in his direction. The rabbit tensed and bolted away, out of Zak's eye shot almost instantly. The boy frowned. "Wonder what spooked him."

What the young Saturday didn't see was a threatening form sneaking towards him from behind.

"FOUND YOU!"

A hand clapped over his mouth before Zak had a chance to scream.

* * *

(Coughs) I hope you like it... though I doubt you appriciate the Cliffy. Gotta keep ya hanging lol.

But please do review!


End file.
